


Нет места хуже Титана

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Colonization, Declarations Of Love, M/M, New Planets, References to Depression, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Эрвин поддался унынию на спутнике Сатурна, Титане, и теперь погрязает в нем.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith





	Нет места хуже Титана

**Author's Note:**

> Честно говоря не знаю чем меня зацепил захандривший Эрвин, и не знаю почему мне так захотелось вписать исцеляющие признания в любви, но вот как-то так 🤔 Такая зарисовка в стиле «всем затраханным работой гномикам по Ливаю!»

Нет места хуже Титана. Он безмерно холодный, пропитанный непроглядным углеводородным смогом во всех слоях атмосферы и ко всему прочему ядовитый. Вода здесь смешана с метаном и она скапливается в виде полей или островков наледей. Все колонизаторы ходят не в скафандре, а в металлической капсуле, выстланной многослойной теплоизоляционной тканью — «настоящие стальные рыцари», как с гордостью печатали про них в «Таймс», когда произошло их отбытие. Это было еще в две тысячи двухсот двадцатом, и Эрвин даже не подозревал, на что подписывается. Тогда он не мог нарадоваться своей удаче, ведь его взяли в колонию, где желающих двести специалистов на место! И уже спустя два года он был готов сдать все обратно и вернуться на Землю, чтобы больше никогда не видеть ни этого воздуха, ни этих камней, ни их подземной базы. А ведь его миссия только началась. 

На Титане понатыкано криовулканов, простирающихся чертовых дюн и рек со сжиженным метаном, который и являлся главной целью людей. Метан — это топливо, новый ресурс не на Земле и старая-добрая нажива для людей. Он выкачивался из водоемов и хранился в пластиковых баках, пока что ничем не охлаждаемых, и судьба этих контейнеров простая: через четыре года, когда прибудет новая смена колонизаторов, горючее полетит домой вместе со всем экипажем Эрвина, преодолевая полтора миллиарда километров космического пространства.

Звучит как что-то нереальное.

Это и было нереально. Эрвин прекрасно это видел. Нельзя не устать, когда круглосуточно борешься с планетой, абсолютно не предназначенной к жизни людей. По три часа он проводит в тренажерном зале, но тело все равно будто бы раздается в разные стороны — притяжение к земле тут гораздо ниже, чем дома. Пять часов он стабильно занят ремонтом техники, еще три часа он фиксирует всю проделанную работу в журналы, чтобы завтра встать и опять, и снова переживать за сохранность насосов, за целостность контейнеров, за несуществующие щели в бункере, через которые может просочиться синильная кислота и убить их всех за один вдох. Серьезно, один вдох. Когда ему сказала об этом Ханджи во время обеда, у него пропал всякий аппетит и сон. Не то чтобы он не знал, но! Лишь один вдох!

Как ему это все надоело. Он пришел в наблюдательный центр — врытый в землю купол, по сути — к Ливаю и уселся в его низкое кресло. Тот под конец дня снимал показания с метеостанции и корректировал модели движения воздушных масс. Пока он сверял полученные данные с оптимальными, Эрвин вяло следил за желтым дневным туманом, обтекающим снаружи стекло. Из динамиков доносился тихий грустный блюз, тягуче пел одинокий саксофон, выводя витиеватую мелодию. Вдруг стало ясно, что жизнь Эрвина вся про какие-то чуждые ему вещи. Про чужие амбиции, чужие корпорации, чужие желания. Ему хотелось быть исследователем, пионером, а на деле он — шахтер, отладчик оборудования. Чей-то нанятый рабочий, которому надо делать лишь то, что ему сказали. А рук тут не хватает, каждый день для них всех — работа до седьмого пота, труд, выживание... И весь этот риск ради каких-то денег. Столько времени — и все впустую.

— Завтра будет снег, — нарушил тишину Ливай, не повернув к нему головы и что-то записывая в своей тетради. — Надо будет накрыть насосы экраном, не думаешь?

Эрвин не стал отвечать, все это ему не интересно. «Вдохнуть бы», — думал он, смотря в прозрачный потолок, и вздрогнул, когда обеспокоенный Ливай положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Эрвин? Ты чего не отзываешься? — он навис над ним, и Эрвину пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы в качестве ответа повести бровью. А как он так быстро оказался рядом? Ведь только что сидел за своими расчетами...

— У тебя в последнее время плохое настроение.

— Заметно, да?

— Очень, — коротко кинул Ливай и с тревогой в глазах смотрел так, что было не отвести взгляд. Ладонь медленно проплыла над лицом и коснулась волос, легла на голову и начала гладить. — Мы все за тебя волнуемся.

Эрвин вяло воспринял и эту новость, и близость Ливая. В душе ничего не отзывалось на эти слова, но надо что-то ответить, чтобы не прослыть грубияном или совсем ушедшим в себя отшельником.

— Титан меня гнетет. Я не справляюсь. Да и не хочу уже, если чест...

— Я тебя люблю, — выпалил Ливай, слега повысив тон.

Эрвин остановил на нем взгляд, рассматривая решительное лицо, и почувствовал, как в нем постепенно растет возмущение. Или даже хуже: сквозь толщу безразличия пробивается злость. Еще одни обязательства, теперь уже перед влюбленным в него Ливаем, еще дела, еще думать! Да когда же это все закончится-то?

— Ты смеешься! В такое время? — горько усмехнулся Эрвин, прикрыв глаза. Он успел увидеть, как Ливай нахмурился и поджал губы. Да, не такую реакцию ему хотелось получить, но за сочувствием сегодня не к Эрвину.

— Спокойнее. Ты... просто потерял надежду. Не надо, — он замялся, обдумывая сказанное. — Мы все, я в тебя верю, ты же знаешь?

Эрвин глубоко выдохнул и вдохнул, чувствуя, как в нем прибавилось достаточно сил, чтобы встать. Непонятно только из-за чего: раздражение было все еще сильно и никак не унималось. Ливай продолжал гладить его по голове и смотрел, как теперь стало понятно, влюбленно. Наконец-то нашлась причина этой бесконечной доброты — у него в сердце жило нечто важное и серьезное к Эрвину. Но ответить на эти чувства Эрвин никак не мог. Он совершенно не понимал, что делать с этим даром.

Ясно стало одно: всеми правдами и неправдами ему придется отбивать колонию у природы Титана. Он пока еще жив, живы все его люди, нельзя их покидать ни за что. Его удел — борьба.

А ведь хотелось бы, чтобы это была любовь.


End file.
